Distance Makes The Heart Grow
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Set after 3x22 'Graduation'...will they last or will they fall apart? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

Chapter 1

Finn stared at his phone as if it was going to come alive any minute. It had been 2 months….and exactly 32 days…but who was counting?...since he last saw Rachel. They had made a promise, that night by text that they would have a weekly talk, they had also said that every week, they would each switch off on who calls who….it had been Rachel's turn to call him. He missed her so badly, especially the enthusiastic vibe she brought with her with every little thing. Everyone in Glee had been great, they were supportive and did as much as they could for him.

Sure they were in the same time zone…which definitely helped, but sometimes it felt like they were on complete opposite ends.

They usually scheduled their talks for around 8 pm, because that was when Rachel was the least busiest. And she only had an hour to talk, but otherwise she was super busy with other things. He understood it…but it still bothered him because he wasn't the one getting all of her attention.

His phone rang at exactly 8 sharp. He grabbed it off the desk and hit the answer button.

"Hey!..." he knew it sounded probably cheesy how excited he was, but he definitely couldn't hide it.

Rachel could hear his voice go up two octaves and felt her grin spread pretty widely.

"Hey to you too…"

"I miss you…." He probably sounded like THE most pathetic guy right now…but this was his fiancé for crying out loud, he missed her beyond anything.

"I miss you too sweetheart…." She put her keys down and sat on her bed, she looked over to see her roommate already in bed and made sure to be super quiet.

"So I talked to my mom…and it looks like I'll be able to make it out there this November…if all goes well."

"Oh my god really?" She couldn't help the loudness of her voice, and instantly regretted it when the other girl shushed her. "Sorry…." Rachel mouthed to her quietly.

He chuckled "Yes….I wish I could see you sooner…but I guess once I do see you it'll definitely be worth it."

She felt the smile spread even more "Yes….oh gosh Finn seriously you don't even know how badly I miss you….some of these New Yorkers are super mean…and I feel like the odd sheep…I used to feel like that back in Lima…but it was a good feeling, I stood out…everyone here is just sooo crazy with talent, and I feel like I'm going to be swimming in a pool full of them."

Rachel hated feeling so low about herself, she usually felt always so chipper and excited but these past few months have really taken a toll on her. She missed all of her friends and the way the Glee club made her feel like one of a kind.

Finn sighed "Rach…you know you are THE most original and unique person out there…you just have to take it….plus this isn't my fiancé talking….where did she go? Because the girl I am going to marry…well she would not be saying anything of the sort…"

Rachel bit her lip "But…"

"No buts…let me hear you say 'I am unique'…."

"Finn…is this really necessary?"

Finn cleared his throat "Baby….please just say it…and do it like you mean it.."

Rachel laughed a little and quietly so that her roommate Vanessa couldn't hear "I am unique!" She said very proudly.

"Now that is my girl….you are one of a kind baby…don't let others fool you into thinking otherwise."

Rachel felt her muscles instantly take off the weight she had on. She would never understand how kind Finn was, he did so much for others yet didn't do so much for himself, he was possibly going to the army, and that scared Rachel beyond anything. But she had to be as supportive of his dreams, and he was of hers.

"I love you Finn…you are amazing you know that right?" She said through half giggles.

"I love you too Rach…and yeah well I do…but I don't mind hearing it anyway…" they both laughed together.

"Will you please shut up!" Vanessa sat up staring at Rachel with bewildered eyes. Rachel hated this, Vanessa was a great girl, but she usually didn't take it when Rachel was on the phone, and granted she usually was off hooking up with some guy on her days to talk to Finn, she chose to stay in, and Rachel didn't have cell service outside, so she sighed

"Sorry….hey Finn I have to go….Cruella needs her beauty sleep…."

Finn closed his eyes and looked over at the clock on his nightstand, they hadn't even spoken 30 minutes. "Already? That's not fair….it's not even an hour….I barely get to talk to you."

She sighed "Baby I know…I'm sorry, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay….sleep tight sweetheart. I'll text you tomorrow….Love you."

Rachel sighed, he sounded so sad, and even though he didn't like to show so many emotions, she could tell he was crushed at not getting to speak to her for that long. "Love you too babe…have a good night."

Not long after that, they hung up. She turned to see Vanessa still staring at her "You guys disgust me…."

"Thanks for ruining that….we don't get to talk much…"

Vanessa cut her off "Girl….long distance doesn't work….I'm just stating facts….you should get some new booty that is local…" Vanessa winked at her and smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes "V, don't even play that….I'm an engaged woman…plus Finn is coming in November…."

"Oh wow…how romantic…let me guess a few nights and back to dumptown, Ohio?"

Rachel groaned and threw a pillow at her. "You are just jealous because mine is a keeper…"

Vanessa scoffed "Um yeah sure he is….sorry to break it to you child star…but you two won't last through the winter…."

Rachel just stared at her, but Vanessa had already turned her head and was laying back down.

Rachel couldn't help feel a knot turn in her stomach…why did this make her feel so sick…I mean she knew the thought of losing Finn was horrible, but she honestly felt like a long distance relationship…especially if Finn joins the army would definitely be a toll on both of them. She decided she wouldn't over think things.

But Finn was thinking the exact same thing on his end. He was so scared to lose her, but he knew that this whole thing was going to be really hard. He just wanted November to be here already.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel slammed her door, threw her purse on the ground as hard as she could, and jumped on the bed groaning loudly as she went. She hadn't even checked to see if Vanessa was here or out, but she didn't care. She had just had THE worst day, and everything was making her more tense by the minute. Finn had texted her 2 hours prior, saying he couldn't talk tonight because he had been invited to a party.

She didn't want to feel so annoyed about her fiancé going off to a party, which she was sure there were so many girls there….its not like she didn't trust Finn, but it was just so hard to not have your mind wander….not only that but she got yelled at by some strange guy on the street for stepping in 'his home.' On the sidewalk. And then she got her schedule for her classes and it all seemed so stressful.

She scanned the room, and thankfully Vanessa had not been there. She sighed and felt the tears form. She needed a break from all of this, and she wanted so badly to talk to Finn…she couldn't even imagine how bad it was going to get once she started classes in a few weeks. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of her grasp, and she didn't like not being in control.

Plus she was kind of pissed that Finn would rather go to a party than talk to her, she told him 'It's fine…' when he asked if she was angry….but wasn't this something they had discussed? I mean why even schedule their 'weekly talks' if they weren't even going to go through with them.

She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping this would help and before she even shut her eyelids, her phone started ringing. "Ugh can't a girl catch a break?" She said throwing her hands up in defeat.

She sat up and pulled her purse to her, pulling her phone and looking at the screen. She felt butterflies as she saw the one person that she so needed desperately to speak to on there.

"Finn…."

"Baby….I love you sooooo much….."

Rachel scrunched her nose, he was so clearly drunk, and 'drunk dialed' her.

"Finn are you drunk?" She knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't care.

"Noooooo…..well maybe just a little…baby what are you wearing?"

Rachel groaned "Finn…look are you at the party still?"

"Noooopppe…you…" hiccup "didn't answerrrr my question…"

Rachel could barely make out anything he was saying through half hiccups and half burps. But she knew this was going to be a really never ending conversation, if she didn't just give him what he wanted. "my red sundress with my nylon tights, you know the one you like so much…"

She could hear him groan into the phone "God how I miss you…..I want you…..Rach….there were a lot of girls tonight…."

Rachel felt her nerves tense up and her ears perk up. "Go on…."

"No no….It's not what you think babe….I just…." She could hear him start to sniffle, now he was going to get emotional on her, this was his typical drunk self going from horny to depressed "there were so many girls, but my mind and body only want you…I don't know if I can go through with so many months of not seeing you…."

She sighed "Babe…I know you are probably so piss drunk, that you won't even remember this conversation…we talked about this before, but I would rather not discuss any of this stuff while you are intoxicated…it's just…." She groaned "please be safe….and I will talk to you tomorrow. Do you have a ride home?"

She felt like a horrible fiancé, but she didn't want to talk to him this way. She could hear him gurgle a yes out and nodded "I'll talk to you tomorrow sweetie, advil and plenty of water….night…"

She said her goodbye and threw her phone on the floor. Why did this bother her so much? Was Vanessa right? She didn't want another phone call like this….maybe she was just overly emotional, she just needed sleep.

She awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, she felt like the one with the hangover, but she knew it was from lack of sleep, due to thinking of Finn and overanalyzing everything. She thought she would be over the conversation she had with Finn, but she was still upset about it.

She walked into the kitchen to see Vanessa already on the counter, drinking her coffee. "Hey girl….tough night?"

Rachel rolled her eyes "You have no idea…."

"Made you coffee…." She said pointing over to the coffee machine.

She nodded a thank you and grabbed herself a cup.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

Rachel shot up and looked over at Vanessa smirking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid….even though rumors have tried to prove that wrong…but your phone kept buzzing last night, and you look like hell…which usually only means when you are in a fight with Mr. Lima…"

She licked her lips and shrugged "I got a call from him last night…"

"Ookay…and?"

"he was drunk…"

"Ohhh, okay that would be it."

"What?"

"I'm taking it you don't like drunk him and that turned you off last night?"

Rachel shrugged again "Well not just that…but it was our night to talk, and he blew me off to go to a party…I don't know I just feel like we barely have any time to talk, and when we do I take the time to call him, but I don't know I feel like he thinks it's okay to blow me off…."

"Well why don't you call him and find the story out….I'm sure he has a good explanation…did he even ask for permission to go?"

"Well that's the thing, we told each other we don't need to…I don't want to completely control him."

Vanessa laughed "You? Not control him? Now that's funny."

"Why is that funny?" Rachel was starting to get annoyed.

"Because you are a control freak….Look I'm fine with you being like that…I actually kind of like it…but maybe he doesn't."

"He's never said anything….."

"Maybe that's the whole thing…you are a bit intimidating..Look all I'm saying is maybe you should just talk to him…."

Rachel pursed her lips and took a sip of her coffee. "I guess you are right….thanks V…."

Vanessa rolled her eyes "Whatever…."

Rachel smiled and walked to her room, picking up her phone as she went to her bed. There were 4 missed calls from Finn, and one from Kurt, which she was assuming was Finn telling Kurt he needed to call her.

She picked up her phone and dialed Finn.

Before it even answered half of one, the line was picked up.

"Rach! What the hell! You don't answer all my calls…I was starting to get worried, and then I tried to find out your roommates number but I couldn't and so I was left sitting here not knowing…."

Rachel felt the pit of her stomach contrast. "Sorry…"

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?...Look I don't want to argue…but I should be the one apologizing…I half remember some of the stuff that happened last night…and I feel super terrible. I'm sorry I drunk dialed you….."

Rachel sighed "Finn…it's okay that you called me….but why did you bail on our talk last night and decided to go out instead?"

It was Finn's turn to feel a contraction in his stomach. Truth was he was so looking forward to talking to her, he was so giddy and the more he sat sitting and staring at his phone, the more he wanted to cry, he knew it was stupid…but he missed her so badly that he needed to blow off some steam, and he knew that it wasn't such a wise decision to go out on the night they were scheduled to talk….but he felt like drunk him would sound better than sober….which he knew now thinking about it, was probably not such a smart move.

"Because it hurts too much…..getting to talk to you on a weekly basis, but yet not being able to see you….it hurts so much that I cry every night….Rach, I feel like when I'm not with you, everything doesn't make sense…."

Rachel felt the tears start to fall. "Well I feel the same way…you think I like sitting here not being able to hold you, and kiss you? Well I don't….but I'm not going to bail on talking to you on the only day I can….that's not really fair of you to use that as an excuse…"

"It's not an excuse….I know…I'm sorry…" he said sniffling, he hated this, he hated the effect she had on him. She was the only woman besides his mom that made him be able to cry this way.

"Look I forgive you….and I love you….but please don't do this again…I just need to know that you won't just go out and completely forget about me…"

He licked his lips. "I promise….I'm sorry.."

She sighed "It's okay….thank you….look I have to go, I have to practice, but I'll text you when I can."

"Are we okay?"

Rachel smiled "Yes we are….love you baby."

He smiled back "I love you too sweetie, go kick some ass…."

Before long they hung up, but Rachel was still feeling a bit low. Maybe she needed to go out herself and blow some steam.

"Oh hey before you leave….what are you doing tonight?" Vanessa asked staring at her with mischievous eyes.

"Um well I was planning to come home and sleep…why?"

"Mark is throwing this really great party, and well why don't you come? Meet some of the local people here…." Rachel shook her head "Oh come on Child star….you said it yourself you need to experience more New York lifestyle…you don't have to stay long if you don't want to…hell I'll even walk you home myself…"

Rachel gulped and exhaled softly "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it out….um sure…."

"Yes! Awesome!" Vanessa said putting her hand up as if saying she won.

"I'll see you tonight…." Rachel said before exiting the apartment.

Her thoughts went immediately to Finn. She didn't want him to think it was her taking revenge and going out just because he did, but she needed to get herself out there and make new friends…or else her experience here was going to suck pretty badly.

She pulled her phone out and texted Finn 'Just thought I would let you know I'm going to a party tonight…text you later…love you. Xoxo, Rach.' She hoped it didn't sound bad or anything like that.

Finn was sitting eating with his mom, Burt, and Kurt..recovering from his hangover and getting disciplined by his mom and Kurt, and his phone buzzed.

'_Just thought I would let you know I'm going to a party tonight…text you later…love you. Xoxo, Rach.'_

He gulped and felt his insides coil. What the hell? Was she doing this on purpose?

He didn't want to respond angry, but it did annoy him that she was going to this party….he knew drunk Rachel and she usually flirted when she was drunk. But he couldn't respond angry when he himself was sitting here pretty much recovering from doing just what she was probably going to do.

He sighed and texted back. 'Okay…try not to get to crazy. Miss you. Love you too. *Finn'

This was definitely going to be really hard knowing she was at a party. Hopefully everything would go smoothly.

**TBC…..**

**a/n: Thank you so much to the reviews, you guys are so freaking sweet. Just wanted to say, I know it's a bit angsty, but I love a good angst-drama-filled fic. Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

Chapter 3

He was nodding along to everything Kurt was telling him…or trying to tell him, but he just kept having images flash in his mind…Rachel was off on some 'wild party' while he was out with Kurt picking out stuff that Kurt could take to his new dorm. He had promised Kurt he would go with him to try to get his mind off of things…but it was clearly not working.

He had spoke to her before she went out…but it was very brief…and it did nothing to help calm his nerves.

"_Soo you are still going to the party?" Finn asked hoping she had changed her mind with the last few hours._

"_Yeah…I mean I think it'd be good to get myself out there and meet new people…I feel like it'll help, especially before school starts."_

_Finn nodded and ran a hand on the back of his neck, he usually did this when he was nervous and a bit antsy. "Yeah I mean I don't think it's a bad idea…."_

_Rachel could hear a tiny bit of annoyance in his voice, she was currently in the middle of throwing clothes everywhere and having no luck finding an outfit to wear. "But you think it's something else?"_

"_Uh no…I mean no…"_

_Rachel scoffed back a laugh and rolled her eyes, as she swiftly threw another dress on her bed. "Finn…are you okay with me going?"_

_He gulped, he hated when she asked questions that he didn't know how to get out of "O-of course…I just…I don't want guys hitting on you."_

_Rachel smiled a little "Well if they do…I have a big ring on my finger, that I will gladly point to when they are asking for my number…..buuut do you remember who I am Finn? I mean I think I'm good looking and everything…but honestly I mean in Lima, barely anyone ever looked my way besides you, Puck, and Jess…"_

_He sat on his bed and played with the lining of his cover that seemed to have a loose thread on it. "Baby…have you seen you? Lima guys…excluding myself and a fair few…are well losers. New York it's different…."_

_Rachel sighed "Well again you have nothing to worry about babe."_

_Vanessa came in already ready in her small mini skirt….and when Rachel meant small….she meant just a tiny piece of fabric that was basically covering her body parts…if she bent over she would probably show everything…and a small tiny tube top that Rachel didn't even think they made those anymore. _

_Vanessa eyed Rachel's outfit that she had on hand and was looking in the mirror with, while juggling the phone on the other hand. She scoffed "Uh no child star…you are sooo not wearing that to this party….you are not meeting the president…you have to dress down….and I mean slutty."_

_Finn heard this conversation and instantly felt the urge to yell at Vanessa through the phone, he felt his hands go into bunches and didn't even realize he had spilled the can of soda on his carpet…which his mom would later yell at him for. "What?"_

_Rachel could hear Finn on the other end, and she knew he clearly heard everything. She looked over at Vanessa and pointed at the phone, and then to the door to say 'leave'._

_Vanessa stuck her tongue out, but before she left, she went into her closet and threw over a small yet cute red dress. "Try it….and fine I'm leaving…hurry up! Bye Finn!" She left laughing softly and closing the door.  
"Um what?" Rachel asked trying to avoid what just happened. _

"_Slutty? What does she mean by that? You don't even do slutty…." Finn knew he was rambling and felt like an idiot but he definitely didn't want his girlfriend wearing anything remotely slutty to anything let alone a party with men all over the place. _

"_Babe…calm down…it's okay. She is just being Vanessa….look I'm just wearing a dress, it's not a big deal okay?"_

_Finn still didn't really feel any better but said 'okay' back. They said their goodbyes and she promised to call him as soon as she got home._

That was 2 hours ago, and here he was stuck with Kurt listening to him go on and on about what color would best match his curtains and his bed. He sighed and looked down at his phone….nothing.

He couldn't really call her, because that would definitely be overprotective…he didn't want her to think he couldn't trust her…but it still was very hard not to think about all the things that could go wrong.

"Earth to Finn!" Kurt said groaning as Finn finally shot a look at him.

"What?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything that I have been saying? I thought you said this was our time to 'bond' before I leave?" Kurt said holding out the pen he had in his arms as if protesting.

"I'm sorry Kurt…it's just all my mind wants to do is think about Rachel….is that so bad?"

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes "Look Finn…you decided to say yes to her going to that party…she needs to get out there and experience some fun…and isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to be annoyed…when you yourself went out and got piss drunk?"

This was one of the reasons Finn hated having Kurt as his step-brother/friend…he was so brutally honest and sooo right.

"Well yeah…but it's different."

Kurt scoffed "Um how so?"

"Well girls get emotionally involved…guys don't…."

"Are you saying you don't trust her?"

"No! That's not it…I just what if she realizes maybe long distance isn't for her…or meets someone there that can give her something I can't?"

Kurt sighed "Look Finn…I feel like I'm obligated…as your brother and friend to tell you when you are being an idiot…."

Finn just stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"She is in love with you! Rachel…the girl who pretty much had puppy dog eyes and was gaga all over you for so many years…the girl who said 'yes' to you to get married….the girl who would do anything for you….and you think she would just leave and dump it all…to meet someone over there that can give her something that you can't offer her?"

Finn sighed and now rolled his eyes "I hate it so much when you are right…..now shut up and lets continue…"

Kurt laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. "Okay big guy….lets go."

Rachel was here for 2 hours and she already wanted to leave. She tried so hard to enjoy it, and even tried to talk to a few people, but everyone seemed to already have their own thing going on…and it just felt weird to try and get in and start a new thing with everyone.

She felt really good with the dress that Vanessa gave her, and even had a few eyes on her when she entered, which made her feel good…but her mind only went back to Finn. She even had a guy walk over to her and offer to get her a drink, but she just gave him the 'no' look, and pulled her hand up to show the ring on her finger. He instantly backed off and walked away.

She sat on the couch and drank a beer…which she thought was absolutely disgusting…but she didn't really care, it was a drink and it was kind of helping her cope with this whole thing. Vanessa sat down next to her, booze etched throughout her breath…it was really gross but Rachel didn't flinch when she started to speak to her.

"So you having fun roomy?"

Rachel gave her a small smile and nodded…even though she was pretty much lying, but she didn't want to ruin Vanessa's fun…plus she didn't want to completely leave now and make it seem pretty pathetic.

"Good….well Jake kept asking me about you…so I invited him to talk to you…don't be such a grouch…and don't give me that look…just talk to him for a few okay? And be nice…"

Rachel sighed…why did Vanessa always have to make it so hard to be her friend. She didn't want to speak to any guys. And when Jake made his way over, when Vanessa called him over, Rachel just felt nervous, she hated meeting new people.

He sat down opposite of Vanessa, but right next to Rachel…not too close to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi…nice to meet you….I'm assuming V has told you about me?"

Rachel smiled at him politely and looked over to stare at Vanessa, but she was already off the couch and back making out with one of her new 'toy boys'.

"Um…a little, not too much…mostly just your name. Nice to meet you too. I'm Rachel Berry."

"I'm sorry if this is really forward…but you are really beautiful….Berry."

Rachel felt her cheeks flush red, and smiled politely. "Thanks…you aren't too bad yourself." Which she definitely wasn't lying…he looked like Ryan Gosling, but he had green eyes, and was more tan than he was. Definitely good looking, but Rachel tried so hard not to pay attention to that.

"Well thanks….look I know I might come off strong sometimes….and a lot of people say I'm a player or I only date this and that….but none of it is true…."

Rachel just stared at him, wanting to laugh a little "it's got to come from somewhere…"

"Ouch! Touche Berry…they are just rumors that people like to spread…I'm sure you've heard of the ones about V and she is definitely not stupid."

Rachel shrugged "Why are you telling me all of this?" She didn't want to sound rude, but she didn't really feel the need for him to explain himself.

"Well I just thought if we are going to be friends, you would want to know a little more about me….that's all."

She smiled a little "I guess you make a point…but I'm engaged…if you are trying to hook up with someone…I'm not your girl."

He nodded "Well I respect when someone is in a relationship….and I'm not looking to 'hook up'….I'm not a slut."  
Rachel laughed and took a sip of her nasty beer.

"Buut aren't you a bit young to get married?"

Rachel shrugged "I don't think so…but if you must know we are waiting a bit anyway, plus he is back in Ohio…." Rachel didn't really know why she was telling him all of this, but it was good to talk to someone other than her roommate who mostly made foul noises when she spoke of Finn.

"Ooh long distance? That sucks."

She eyed him "Why does it suck?" Even though it was an obvious answer.

"Your kidding? I mean being away from the one you love…it's got to sting. Plus can he truly give you everything you need with him being that far away?"

She bit her bottom lip and sighed "Well I love him…and I would wait for him for as long as it took…."

He smiled "Well color me jealous…he is a very lucky man….did you want to get out of here?"

She gave him a warning look and he put his hands up "No foul play…I swear. I can walk you back to your apartment….I mean it seems like you aren't really enjoying yourself…and maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee on the way, that way you can sober up."

She sighed "I'm not really drunk…or even buzzed…but I guess…as long as you don't try anything."

He laughed "I'll keep my hands to myself I swear…." He held his hand out "Except to help you up…"

She chuckled and took his hand. She said her goodbyes to Vanessa and left with Jake, with Vanessa giving her the 'win!' smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

**TBC…..**

******a/n: You guys seriously make me writing this fic sooo much more enjoyable. knowing that you are liking it and saying how much you like it...truly means the world to me. So thank you soooo so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! Hope you enjoyed...and uh oh is Jake trouble? And what will happen when Finn finds out about him? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 4**

Rachel yawned as she looked down at her phone, it had been 3 hours since she spoke to Finn, she felt really guilty when she looked over to see Jake staring back at her and smiling at her. She smiled back and took a sip of her coffee.

"So tell me more about you Berry…I mean you seem so intriguing…not in a bad way or anything, but I just mean…why are you in New York? What brought you here?"

Rachel stared at him and shrugged "I want to make it on Broadway…"

"Ooh so you sing?"

Rachel pursed her lips, she felt kind of mean but she didn't really want to discuss too much of her personal life with him.

"Yeah…."

He nodded "Can I hear something?"

She instantly shook her head "No…I'm sorry I just…I don't usually just sing to sing…but maybe you can hear me one day on Broadway."

He sighed "Well I'm assuming that is going to be sooner rather than later. You seem like you will go far….I can tell."

She smiled and felt her cheeks blush, she didn't like the fact that he was making her feel so excited by just saying that…the only person who should be able to do that is Finn….but why the hell was it so easy for her to feel like this with this guy? Who she barely even know…and had only just met an hour ago.

"Thank you…well what about you? Are you from here or did you move for a particular reason?"

"Mostly school….but I also moved to get away from my parents."

She looked at him curiously "Why? I mean if you don't mind me asking?"

He chuckled "You're very cute."

She blushed once more and tried to hide it by bringing her cup to her face.

"Uh well I just never really got along with them, they didn't accept the fact that I wanted to become a dancer and an artist…I had to be a doctor or a lawyer…and when they found out that I was coming here for school for the arts…well they kind of shunned me away."

Rachel stared at him with sympathy etched on her face. "Please don't do that…"

Rachel gulped and propped her head to the side "What?"

"Look at me like that…like I'm some sad poor little boy…."

"I wasn't…I just….I couldn't imagine having parents who didn't support you…so I'm sorry they did…I wasn't feeling sorry for you." Rachel said with honesty written clearly all over.

Jake smiled at her "I was kidding….but thank you…that's very sweet of you. I take it your parents are supportive?"

"Oh yeah…My dads are very great. They want me to be the next Barbara."

"Two dads eh? That's really neat….and well I think you'll be better than Barbara….and I haven't even heard you yet…."

Rachel scoffed "Wow you are smooth…." They both laughed, he accidentally touched her hand and Rachel backed it away.

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean to do that…swear, it was an accident." Jake didn't want her to think he was trying anything on her, even though so badly he wanted to.

"It's okay…but I really should be getting back, I have a long day tomorrow. And I really need to call my fiancé."

He nodded and sighed, he really wished she wasn't seeing anyone. "no problem, I'll take you home."

They walked in silence and when they finally reached her place, she offered her her hand "Thank you…for walking me and my coffee…I really appreciate it."

He nodded "Anytime….will I get to see you again? I mean we go to different schools, but I would love to hang out with you sometime…"

She smiled "Yeah I'd like that….how about this week, maybe we can go see a show or something."

He nodded "Okay….see you later Berry." He kissed her cheek softly and felt goosebumps ride throughout his body. Wow the things this girl did to him, and he barely knew her.

He wasn't the only one who received goosebumps, Rachel felt them too and she shivered under his touch. She backed away, smiled at him one more time and walked up to her door.

Rachel made her way to her room, slipped off her heels and pulled her phone out. She felt really guilty, even though nothing had happened, but she shouldn't even be feeling this way….she was excited about hanging out with this guy, and even got nervous around him….why was that okay? She groaned as she dialed Finn…her fiancé.

He picked up with the first ring "Rach? Hey baby.."

Rachel smiled at his voice, it was so good to hear his husky tone at the end of the phone "Hey…"

"how was the party? Meet any new people?" Finn was trying so hard not to sound so completely jealous.

"Oh it was okay, honestly don't know if parties are my thing….and well yeah I met a few people, but nothing too special. Plus I missed you so much."

Finn smiled and sighed "I missed you too babe…god sooo so much. Kurt has been blabbing about the stupidest things, and all I want to do is just cuddle with you right now."

Rachel chuckled "Well I want that too…I just wanted to call and check in, but I'm pretty beat, so I will text you in the morning okay?"

He smiled "Okay baby, have a goodnight…thank you for calling me."

She smiled back "Of course…love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow."

They hung up and Rachel closed her eyes…why did she not tell him about Jake? Why did she feel so incredibly guilty? Everything was just not the way she wanted it right now. She didn't want to be this girl that completely lies to her fiancé, or the girl that is excited about the prospect of hanging out with a man that isn't her fiancé. She sighed and before long she was fast asleep.

Finn felt like something weird was up, why was she so short with him? He shook his head, he couldn't really think much of it, but he looked down at the ticket in his hand. He was going to surprise Rachel with a visit in 2 weeks, he definitely couldn't wait to see her.

**TBC….**

**a/n: Omg you guys are seriously SOOOO amazing! Thank you so much for the continuation of all the reviews, and taking the time to read this fic. I'm so inspired to keep writing. Usually I have writers block and it sometimes takes me so long to update, but you guys make me want to keep continuing and not stop. I have so many chapters in mind, and have sooo much story that I def can't wait to share with you all. And uh oh is there going to be trouble when Finn comes? What will happen with jake? He seems to be pretty into Rachel…and she is into him…well we will find out soon! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 5**

Since her last talk with Finn after the party, she had only really texted him, and anytime she tried to talk with him on the phone, he said he was 'too busy' with other things. She was seriously starting to get worried that he wasn't taking this whole 'needing' to talk thing, seriously. She sighed as she ordered a cup of coffee from the café down the street from her apartment and sat down on the little chairs they had outside.

She had so many emotions going through her, and she mainly wanted to cry because she needed her fiancé…and not just that…but she needed her best friend to talk to. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped as someone said "Guess who?"

She turned to see Jake's green eyes staring at her and his perfectly white straight teeth grinning down at her. "Hey gorgeous!" She licked her lips and smiled back up at him.

"Hey….I didn't know you live around here…"

Jake laughed and shrugged "Uh I don't…I was visiting you. You do remember I dropped you off right? I was going to come knock at your place, but I saw you from across the street sitting here…so here I am."

She nodded, it felt a bit awkward and she just wanted to say anything to cover the weirdness that was hanging in the air. "Oh ummm cool." He chuckled "Yeah um cool to you too…can I sit?" but before Rachel even had a chance to say yes, he took a seat.

"So what are your big plans today miss Broadway star?" he said looking over at the notes she had in her hand.

"Oh um well I'm just looking over some of the classes I have, and seeing if maybe I can tour around my school…get a good feel before school starts in a week."

He nodded "Cool…can I come?"

She seriously didn't even know what to say to that….plus didn't she say she wouldn't mind hanging out with him? Would it be rude of her to decline? And not because she didn't want to hang out with him, he seemed pretty cool, but what would Finn say if he saw her hanging out with a guy that was interested in her?

"Um I guess…don't you have other things to do?"

He smiled and shook his head "Nope….I'm all yours."

She groaned inside and sighed "Okay I guess that'll be alright."

He stood up and held his hand out once more, just like the night at the party. "After you…" She rolled her eyes at him and he playfully nudged her on the side. They giggled and walked together to the campus.

It only took them 10 minutes to walk to her campus, and 30 minutes to walk around and look at everything…which Rachel realized would have only taken her 10 minutes, but Jake decided to pretty much look at everything and point out what Rachel would be doing there and how this would be where she would dominate, etc..

It's not like Rachel minded it, it was the fact that she was having so much fun with Jake. She felt seriously so guilty and she didn't really know that emotion too well. And to be honest, Jake was really funny and knew how to get her to smile. But everything seemed so wrong when she thought about the other way around…if Finn was having this much fun with some random girl….Rachel would be infuriated. So why was she not telling him to leave her alone? She literally was yelling in the inside of her head. It was so damn frustrating.

"Hey lets go check that out…" Jake said pointing to one of the many statues. She shook her head "Um actually Jake…thank you so much for doing this….really, but I want to go home."

Jake felt a little confused "oh okay…are you okay?" weren't they just having some fun? She seemed a bit distant now.

"Oh yeah…I just, I kind of am not feeling up to seeing anymore of this today. Maybe some other time okay?"

She really hoped he would get the clue and just take her home. He sighed and nodded "Okay yeah lets go."

They walked in silence…not uncomfortable silence…which Rachel was so thankful for, and was thankful that Jake knew how not to make it uncomfortable. They finally reached her place and she started walking up, but Jake stayed behind. "I guess I will leave you to it, thanks for letting me tag along today…it was really fun."

She smiled back at him. "Well do you want to come up to get something to eat?"

He felt his smile spread even more and felt a bit nervous "Definitely!"

Rachel mentally cursed herself for asking him that…she was just being polite, and she didn't really think he would say yes…but here she was opening her front door and leading this man inside her place.

"Do you have a restroom?"

"Um no I pee outside….what kind of a question is that?" She opened the door and they both started laughing.

"Surprise!"

Rachel looked up to see Finn standing there with flowers and a huge banner that was clearly done by Kurt that said 'surprise!'

Finn dropped his enthusiasm as he saw Jake standing next to Rachel. Rachel looked at him in shock and excitement.

"Oh my god! Finn! What are you doing here?" She said running up to him and jumping on top of him, grabbing on to him so tightly.

Finn wrapped his huge arms around her and held on. Smelling her hair as she draped her small frame on him. God how he missed her.

Jake stared as the couple reunited and shifted his weight awkwardly.

Finn placed Rachel down and gave her the flowers. "I decided to come visit you before school…I thought why wait till November…when you'll be in school and will be super busy?"

Rachel smiled and smelled the flowers. "I'm so happy you are here….I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to baby….you look so freaking hot…." He said eyeing her black pea-coat that didn't really do much for her curves, but he didn't care…anything would look hot on this girl.

Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Rachel and Finn looked back at him and Finn again stared at him a bit annoyed. "Oh um baby this is Jake, I met him at the party…he's a friend. Jake this is my fiancé Finn."

Jake pulled his hand out and Finn hesitated before taking it, but he was a gentleman and knew not to be rude in front of a girl. "Nice to meet you Finn…Berry here won't shut up about you….she failed to mention how tall you were though."

Finn chuckled softly and pulled Rachel into his side "Yeah…I get that a lot. It's nice to meet you too…Rachel hasn't mentioned you though."

Jake smiled awkwardly and stared at both of them. "Well I guess I should leave the happy couple and be heading out. It was nice hanging out with you Broadway…I'll talk to you later."

Rachel smiled "Uh yeah sounds good…bye."

He left and Rachel stared up at Finn, he had a blank expression on his face, and Rachel wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"I missed you soo much…" She said wrapping her tiny arm around his waist and squeezing it softly.

He backed away a little, Rachel stared at him a little shocked "Why was he coming up here Rach? And why the hell is this the first time I've heard about him? You said you didn't meet anyone really at the party…and now you are buddy buddy with him?"

Rachel felt herself becoming tinier and tinier. He had every reason to be angry, but it still was not very fun to be yelled at. Especially since all she wanted to do was kiss and make love to him. Oh how she missed her skin on his. She shook the thoughts away and stared up at his brooding eyes.

"We were just hanging out…I invited him up for a bite, we had been walking so much and hadn't had anything to eat…why can't I have friends come over? Just because he is a guy? I'm sorry I didn't mention it Finn…but I didn't think it was important."

He scoffed "Important? Would you like it if I had a girl hanging out with me and not tell you about it? Would it be important then?"

She sighed and pushed the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear "Please don't be angry….I just… I didn't want to make a big deal, plus I know how you get sometimes. He is just some guy….he means nothing to me."

"Does he like you?"

She licked her lips awkwardly "Yes….but it doesn't mean anything…."

He closed his eyes an started pacing the room "Do you like him?"

She stared up at him "No….I mean…I thought he was cute, but I didn't have any feelings…Finn….please."

He stopped pacing and looked down at her sad tearful eyes "I guess I just didn't expect to come here and find you hanging out with some random guy…."

She nodded and watched as he sat down across from her on the couch. She kneeled down and placed her tiny hand on his huge knee. "Are you angry?"

He shook his head as he looked over at her, how could he be angry at her?

"No….I guess I just missed you so much…" He said pulling her up and pulling her down to sit on his lap. Rachel instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck "I missed you too…." She said while bending down and kissing him.

**TBC…..**

**a/n: Again thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are what keep me writing this! I hope this ending was more to your satisfaction…and I think the next one you will enjoy pretty well too :D. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 6**

They had stayed on the couch, with Rachel's tiny feet draped on top of his thighs and he had his hands wrapped around her body. They had been silent since their small argument, but it was nice just to get to hold each other after so many months of not seeing each other. It was weird going from seeing each other every single day, to not seeing each other at all.

Rachel yawned and looked over to see that it was now past 9, and to her that was super late. But she definitely wasn't going to bed anytime soon, not with Finn here. He leaned over and pulled her chin up with his finger, their eyes staring at each other.

"Rach….I really don't want to leave…." Rachel stared at him, knowing what he meant by that..but understanding he had to. He was only going to be here for 2 days and that was hard enough.

"I don't want you to either….but let's not talk about that now okay? I just want to be here with you right now…and not think about what is to come." She smiled up at him but he just stared at her, with sad brooding eyes. "Please…can we just enjoy this?"

Finn sighed and nodded, slowly dropping his gaze and smiling "How I've missed your tiny little feet." He said playfully tickling her feet, which Rachel immediately started to wriggle and laughing. Soon he had her pinned down on the couch and tickling her so much that she was crying.

"Do you surrender?"

Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't even speak, but she shook her head "N-never…."

He put his hands up in defeat and instead bent down and kissed her on the lips. Rachel was in the middle of exhaling, but took in his whole breathy kiss at once. It was so erotic and passionate that Rachel had to gulp to keep her from moaning.

Soon after Rachel was taking his shirt off while Finn unbuttoned her dress. Damn Finn hated her dresses sometimes, they usually had like a thousand buttons and zippers. While he was toying with that, Rachel was unbuckling his belt, and swiftly taking his jeans off. Finn looked down a bit distracted how big he was, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment but Rachel just looked like she was even more excited, which didn't help his excitement.

They had made love quite a few times already, but it was different now, this was 'long distance sex' and it made it even more special.

Finally getting her dress undone, He pulled it down, with his big hands he brought it down completely off of her, with the help of Rachel squirming it off, it finally fell down and exposed her pink lace panties and matching bra. He had to take a second to look at her and she noticed what he was doing, it was her turn to blush, it was dark so she was thankful for that but it still made her a bit embarrassed.

"Wow…you look….wow." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his comment and looked down to see him in his briefs and smiled "You look wow too…"

He smiled and wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, pulling her in towards him, her stomach pressed up against his. She could feel his bulge right on her leg, which she bit back the excitement.

He leaned down and softly kissed her, slowly letting his tongue inside. He slowly parted and let his tongue roam around her neck, and then up to her earlobe where he made small nibbles, making Rachel moan.

He stopped to look down at her, her eyes were closed and her hands were completely wrapped in his hair. He reached his hands to the band of her bra and slowly unclasped her bra, pulling it off gently and making sure to graze his thumb right on her nipple, making Rachel shiver and instantly receive goosebumps throughout her body. He threw her bra off to the side and started tracing kisses all the way down to the crook of her breast. Taking one of her breasts in his mouth and cupping the other, Rachel inhaled and completely let him take her with his mouth.

He reached up and placed gentle kisses on her collarbone, while she roamed her hands throughout his chest and back. He placed his hands on her waist and wrapped both thumbs on the lining of her panties, taking them and slowly pulling them down, Rachel moving to help him take them off. She was completely naked as he tossed them to the side as well and he stared down at her as he smiled, he leaned in, grabbing her hair and placing it behind her ear. "I want you so badly…." He whispered in her ear, making sure to put as much breath into it, which sent her hair on the back of her neck straight up.

She bit her bottom lip and he leaned back up, they stared at each other for a little bit before she grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her, he shifted his weight so he wasn't crushing her…that was one thing he was always so scared of when he had sex with her. She was so tiny and he was just so incredibly huge, that he was so scared to completely squish her.

He pulled his briefs off rather quickly and just stared at her. They looked into each others eyes for what felt like the longest time, but even as excited as both of them were to finally be together this way after so long, they just wanted this moment to last.

He gulped as he stared at her exposed body. Rachel always felt so vulnerable when she was naked, but with Finn it was like nothing else mattered.

"Finn…please make love to me."

That was all he needed to hear, as he slowly entered her. Both of them shivered at the touch. Rachels hands reached his back and her legs instantly almost like a habit, she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more of an advantage.

He moaned as he entered her even deeper, oh god how he missed being with her in this way.

They moved rhythmically for a while, which Rachel had decided to claw her nails into the back of his skin as he started to move faster. He groaned at how sharp they were, but he didn't care, he was feeling so good right now that she could probably make him bleed, and it wouldn't matter.

Rachel moaned and bit her lip to keep her from screaming, he bent down and traced small kisses throughout her lips, neck, and collarbone. Rachel especially liked the small kisses he placed on the bottom of her ear.

Finally reaching their climax, they started to move slower and slower, he shivered as he finally reached and exhaled. They stayed that way for a while, without saying anything. He was still inside of her and Rachel didn't care, she didn't even want to move.

"I love you…" Rachel said with Finn finally looking over at her, they were both out of breath and completely drenched in sweat.

"I love you too baby…" Finn said staring into her eyes.

They hadn't even heard the front door open, but sure enough Vanessa was staring at them "Damn…this is what happens when I leave…"

They both were super quick and Rachel pulled the covers to hide her face from embarrassment. Finn was sitting there…embarrassed sure but chuckling.

"Hi…uh Vanessa right? It is nice to meet you…even in these circumstances." Finn said smiling at her.

"You too…hey I don't blame you guys for getting down and dirty…on OUR couch…" She said 'our' a little louder, but she had done the same thing…well worse in her case on that couch, so she couldn't blame Rachel. "I'll uh leave you two dirty little lovebirds alone…be in my room if you need me."

She was laughing as she left and finally when they heard the door close, Rachel pulled down the covers to stare at Finn who was laughing. "This isn't funny!"

He laughed even more, which made Rachel laugh. "No now she is going to think this is what you and I are going to be doing every single time you come…"

"Uh aren't we?" Finn said raising his eyebrow.

Rachel punched him in the arm "Yes..but she doesn't need to know that…"

He laughed "You need to let loose a bit….plus I'm sure from the stories you have told me that she has done much worse than this…"

Rachel just rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss.

**TBC…..**

**A/N: You guys I seriously feel like every time I say 'thank you' it's not expressing how much I truly feel. I am soo genuinely thankful and truly appreciate how much you guys are enjoying this story, I was so scared to write a Finchel fic because I've read some of other people's work, so it scared me to not do so well…but you guys make it so easy for me to write this. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was super fun to write….and I hope it was enough smut for you. , I will def have more of those to come, but get ready for some more angst and drama to be headed their way….thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 7**

They had made their way from the couch to her bedroom, after the whole 'Vanessa debacle', and just laid in bed the next day almost all day, Rachel really wanted to take Finn out anywhere just to get him out and show him some of the places she liked, especially the café down the street…which had become her absolute favorite, but she also really just wanted to lay here with him completely naked and not worry about anything else.

He ran his thumb up and down her shoulder and softly moved the hair she had resting there off slowly. He sighed as he watched her breath in and out so softly, like she was just really comfortable. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

There was a soft rap at the door and Rachel sighed "Ugh…come in." Finn laughed and looked over to see Vanessa peering through the door with one eye open and the other closed.

"Are you all fully dressed…or at least covered?"

Rachel chuckled "V…what do you want?"

Vanessa came in and put her hand on her hip. "You two are just disgustingly cute…."

Finn smiled and sat up "I'm going to go take a quick shower." Rachel pouted and nodded. He laughed and kissed her softly, while Vanessa just eyed them. He made sure to cover himself well with part of the covers and head towards the bathroom, he did a very bad job exposing part of his butt to both girls.

"Dammmn nice ass." Vanessa hollered as Finn turned to stare at her just looking at him, and his cheeks turned bloodshot red instantly, Vanessa just laughed and he closed the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel asked looking at her almost a bit annoyed and amused at the same time.

"I'm only joking…well partly because he did have a nice booty. I do have to say girl, he is way better looking than you mentioned."

Rachel shook her head and smiled "Hands off…no flirtiness either okay?"

Vanessa crossed her arms "Hey I would never do that to you…plus he isn't really my type…he needs tattoos to be in the same league."

Rachel scoffed "Oh I thought you liked anything that walked…"

"hey! Cheap shot" they both laughed and Rachel sat up.

"Can you hand me my bra please…." Rachel asked pointing to where Vanessa was standing. Vanessa threw it over and Rachel started getting dressed.

"Oh hey I was thinking…what are you guys doing tonight?"

Rachel finally placing the only t-shirt she owned on, eyed Vanessa and grabbing her hair to place it up in a ponytail she sighed "Well it's his last night here, so I thought why not go to dinner."

"Ugh really? That's so boring…."

Rachel laughed "Why did you have something else in mind?"

"well yeah…there is this party and I thought maybe you guys wanted to come tag along…you can leave whenever you feel like it."

Rachel shook her head "V, you know I don't really do parties…last one wasn't really my cup of tea….plus I don't think Finn would want to go to a party full of complete strangers…"

"Well why don't we ask him before you make the final decision?"

Rachel sighed, but before she could say anything else, the door swung open with Finn fully dressed and clean. He looked so good in his jeans and white t-shirt. He ran a hand through his wet hair and stared at both girls.

"What?"

Vanessa smiled "Well Romeo, I was just telling your girl here that there is this party tonight…would you like to come?"

Finn looked over at Rachel who had no expression on her face.

"That sounds like it could be fun…what do you think babe?"

Rachel licked her lips, she was hoping he would say no…but she didn't want to argue with Finn about anything, especially on his last night here. If he wanted to go to a stupid party, she would be right there with him.

"Um yeah that sounds like fun." She smiled over at him, and looked over to see Vanessa with her eyebrow propped up and her hands still crossed. "I like your fiancés taste child star….well we have to leave at like 9…so make sure to be ready by then okay?"

They smiled at her as she left and Rachel looked over to see Finn staring at her. "Is that okay? You don't seem too happy about it."

Rachel shrugged "No it's not that…babe I don't care what we do…but I was thinking maybe dinner would be more appropriate.."

"Well we can do that before we go the party…I mean if you wanted to, we don't have to go to this party, but I think it'd be nice."

Rachel smiled at him and nodded.

"Rachel you have about 5 minutes to be out here before we leave you!" Vanessa shouted through the bathroom door. They had been waiting for Rachel for over an hour to finish getting ready, but it seemed like she was taking longer than usual to get dressed for this party.

Finn just sat on the bed with a magazine scanning the pages while hearing Vanessa yelling. He didn't mind how long it took Rachel to get ready, he thought it was cute…most guys hated it, but he didn't mind…she usually always came out looking so good that it made up for all the time she was in there.

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror before propping the door open and exposing what she was wearing. Both Vanessa and Finn did a double take, and just stared wide eyed at her. She had THE sexiest black dress on, with the cutest black stilettos. Finn couldn't stop staring at her legs, they looked so shiny and all he wanted to do was grab her and take that dress off, that barely covered most of her.

"Damn girl! You look so hot! You are making me feel like crap." Vanessa said looking down at her own outfit, she had on a cute mini skirt, a little longer than her other one and a red cuffed link silhouette that exposed her breasts quite a bit.

"What do you think?" Rachel stared at Finn, she pulled her hair, which was in complete curls that waved all the way down to her back. Her makeup was perfect, not too much and not too little.

"I think….I'm the luckiest man in the world." He said pulling her towards him and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Um shall we go before I throw up from your cuteness?"

They all chuckled and headed out the door.

Finn placed a protective arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her in towards him, so many eyes were on Rachel that he felt a bit of annoyance, but he didn't care because she was here with him and she was HIS fiancé.

Vanessa pointed to the drink station "I'll go get them." Finn said loudly through the music. Both girls nodded and stood there in silence. "Ooh I think I spotted my boy…." Vanessa said to Rachel as she saw Mark. "Do you mind?" Rachel nodded and smiled "Go for it…" Vanessa ran over to where Finn was, grabbed one of the ones he poured, thanked him and walked over to where mark was, they started making out almost instantly. Rachel just scrunched her nose and looked around to see if she recognized anyone.

"Wow you look so sexy." She felt a knot in her throat start to form and turned to see Jake staring back at her. He wasn't looking at her face though, he was completely staring at her dress and legs.

"Jake…hey…I didn't know you were coming."

He chuckled "Of course I would…it's a party. Plus I kind of hoped I would catch you here tonight." He said still eyeing her body.

She blushed a little at how much he was looking at her. "Wow…seriously you look good."

"I think so too…" Finn said loudly, handing Rachel her drink. Jake stared at Finn and went silent for a little.

"Oh I didn't know you were here still…."

Finn wanted to roll his eyes, was this guy really serious? First, he hit on Rachel pretty much having sex with her in his mind…which was reason enough for Finn to want to punch him…but here he was acting like oh Finn was nothing and was just getting in the way.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rachel eyed both boys and gulped. She placed a hand on Finn's waist, and Finn pulled her in towards him.

"No man nothing by it….um but is it cool if I steal your girl for a dance?"

Rachel wanted to throw up at how much tension there was hanging in the air right now.

"Actually I do mind….she is here with me…if you hadn't noticed, and I don't want MY fiancé dancing with you."

Jake scoffed "I get she is yours man…you don't have to put your territory on her like she is some dog. Calm down, I just was making friendly talk…plus we are all adults, I just wanted to dance with MY friend."

Finn felt himself growing even more tired of this guy "I don't think you understood me….no means no. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go away."

Rachel looked back and forth, and squeezed the hand he had on her hips softly hoping to reassure him.

"What if I say no?"

Rachel sighed and stepped in between them "Jake…seriously you should just leave okay? Please? You are drunk and need to leave."

He pulled her in towards him, and Finn reacted instantly, pulling Rachel and pushing Jake so hard he fell back towards the table that was in the corner. Everyone was staring including Vanessa who had been tongue tied with Mark.

"Finn no!" Rachel yelled as he lunged forward to grab Jake by the shirt and pull him up. Jake was just laughing, he was so clearly drunk. Finn raised his hand to hit Jake "Finn!" Rachel yelled hoping this would stop him.

Finn stopped mid way and looked back to see Rachel wide-eyed and staring at both men "Please…just let him go…he is drunk…." Finn groaned, and pulled Jake so he was standing, he pushed him again so hard that he knocked into two guys. "Leave before I change my mind…." Jake just stared at Finn and then back at Rachel and walked out. Everyone clapped their hands after Jake left, and the music started back up again.

Rachel closed her eyes and then looked up to see Finn, he was still very angry. "We need to leave…NOW!" he said through the music. Rachel looked over at Vanessa who nodded as Rachel pointed at the door. She followed Finn out and they walked silently to her apartment.

Once they finally arrived Finn threw open the door and started pacing just like the day before.

"What the hell was that Rachel?"

Rachel had tears already and licked her lips nervously "Nothing…it was nothing."

"That was not nothing….there was something clearly going on with you two…."

Finn shook his head "You like him don't you?" Finn asked really loudly.

Rachel just stared at him in shock and she shook her head "N-no…no I don't Finn…please can we not argue!"

"We are going to talk about this and now….I don't believe you when you say no….I'm not stupid!"

Rachel was now crying completely and she was shaking. "Look…I will admit I had a kind of crush on him…but it was nothing…I swear to you Finn…there is nothing and I mean nothing between him and I! Please believe me."

He sighed and closed his eyes "I don't believe you!" He yelled at her. "Do you honestly 100% feel like we will work out one I leave? We won't even see each other for probably months at a time…is that truly a life you want? Because I feel like you are probably regretting it…."

"No! God no Finn…I am completely 100% in love with you…and I don't want anyone else…I don't' know the whole long-distance relationship thing, but I think we can make it…"

He sighed "I don't think you mean that though…."

She looked up at him with wide eyes "What are you trying to tell me? That I don't want you?"

He closed his eyes "Yes…"

Rachel shook her head "No! I will not let you turn this around and make you put words in my mouth! That's not fair. What do you want? For me to stop seeing Jake…it's done! I don't' want to lose you over something as stupid as another person."

Finn believed when she said that, but he still wasn't convinced. "Why did you not push him away when he pulled you?"

"What? You seriously are off your rocker. I had no time to react, he did that and with 2 seconds flat you had him pinned….I didn't even know what had happened till a few seconds later. Don't you dare say that it was something more than it was!"

He groaned "I hate this!"

She closed her eyes, she was now sobbing softly "What and you think I love this? Are you just picking a fight because you are leaving? Is this what you are doing?"

He closed his eyes once more and shook his head "No…I just, I felt like a chump at that party…I don't know maybe I need to cool off. I'm going to go take a walk…."

Rachel watched as he left without a word, she didn't even know what to say to him, was he right? Were they going to last going months without seeing each other? She just curled up into a ball and started to cry even more.

**TBC…..**

**A/N: Again thank you for the review. And uh oh will they last or will they end up breaking up? What do you want to see happen? Enjoy and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 8**

Rachel sniffled as she wiped the tears that were still pouring from her. She wanted to so badly go after Finn after he had stormed out, but she knew it better to just let him be and cool off, maybe that was what he needed to clear his head. She looked down to stare at the ring on her finger, she twirled it around her fingers, she just wanted so badly for everything to be the way it used to, but somehow it seemed different, like maybe they really were meant to be apart till everything got figured out.

She decided to take the time to clean some of the stuff they had laying down everywhere, and was thankful for a distraction. She sighed as she started to clean off her bed, but heard the door open and swiftly thereafter close.

She closed her eyes, and walked slowly, peering through the door, to see a drenched Finn standing there in the middle of the living room, looking still as flustered as ever.

"Finn…" Rachel said eyeing him as she made her way over to him, but made sure not to get too close…just in case he wasn't ready to be that close to her.

He didn't look over at her, and kept his gaze right at the corner of the room. "It's fine….I'm fine…."

Rachel felt her stomach turn when he said that, because it sounded like he most definitely wasn't 'fine'. "Can we please talk?" She asked, the pleading seeping in her tone.

He sighed and nodded. She smiled and walked into the bathroom, pulled a towel and handed it over to him. "Do you want coffee?" She asked hoping this would lessen the tension.

He shook his head and thanked her politely for the towel, he cleaned himself off, as best as he could and sat down on the couch.

"Rach….come here." He pointed at the spot next to him, she nodded and walked over, sitting right next to him.

"When I was outside, in the rain…it got me thinking about everything. About how badly I missed you these past few months, and the fact that every time I see your face it makes me want to kiss you…." Rachel smiled at his words, but she knew there was more so she stayed silent….which was really hard for her, but in this moment she didn't want to breath a word.

"But it also got me thinking about the bad stuff….what happens when I leave? I mean what are we going to do? Because do you honestly believe that we will make it, without seeing each other for as long as we are going to? I want to believe that we will….because we love each other so much…but what if that isn't enough?"

Rachel looked at him, and saw the tears in his eyes, he had really given this a lot of thought and she just wanted to cry, because she knew where this was going.

"What if we are just postponing the inevitable? I feel like you are destined for greatness Rach…and I am holding you back from it. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't mind doing long distance and would seriously consider waiting for a very long time to get married…."

Rachel saw the tears fall freely from his eyes and felt hers start to form. "Are you saying what I think you are saying…?"

He sighed "Just look…just listen to what I am going to tell you…."

He grabbed onto her hands and softly squeezed them "What if we hold off on anything…us being together, marrying each other, all of that….till we know for sure if that is something that is right for us, especially with the whole long distance thing."

Rachel was sobbing now and he had to bite his lower lip from doing so himself. "You don't want to be with me….?"

"Of course I do! That's not what I am saying at all….but I don't think it's fair to either of us if continue on this way….I feel like we will just end up in fights in the end…and I don't want to lose you in my life because of that."

Rachel could barely even make out any words, she had been sobbing so hard that it took everything in her just to even look at him. "I-I agree..I-I think maybe it's best….if-if we hold off for a bit."

He let the tears fall completely now and she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him in, she kissed him passionately and softly let him go, pulling him into a hug. They stayed like that for a while, completely letting this moment overtake them.

The next morning Finn said his last goodbye. "I'll still write you…." He said giving her a small hug. She didn't even want to look at him, her heart was completely broken and looking at him would only confirm that they were no longer together. She nodded and hugged him back. She looked down at the ring once more, before pulling it off…."Here…" She said handing it to him.

He shook his head and whispered softly "It's yours….I would never ask for it back…." He said before heading out the door.

That was the last thing he said before she completely fell onto her bed, in a fetal position and bawled for the next 3 days.

Vanessa had never seen her this way…she had tried to get her to talk to her, but it was pretty useless when the only thing she did was mumble a few words or throw her out of the room.

Vanessa learned on the 3rd day that it was because of Finn and the fact that they were no longer together. The couple that she thought would last, were no longer an item….she was so heartbroken for her, I mean Vanessa always thought of Rachel as annoying, self centered, and a bit of a control freak…but she still liked her despite all of those things, but this really was weird to see her so out of control and sad.

She comforted her as much as she could, but it seemed like it was just going to take some time.

**TBC….**

**A/N: I know I know…please don't kill me for having them break up….you must keep reading to find out what will happen with them. This is something that I find could happen on the show for some drama…but of course Finchel will always be endgame . And again thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all so awesome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 9**

Classes started for Rachel, and it seemed to be the only thing that kept her sane. She loved her courses, and everyone was really friendly…over-enthusiastic…but still friendly. She hadn't heard from Finn for a month…it was literally torture to not know how he was or…or if he had decided to see someone else. She hated the thought of even anyone dating him…let alone kiss him, it drove her insane and she was thankful for the loads of homework the teachers assigned her each day.

She yawned as she threw her stuff down on her couch and walked over to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. It was pretty late and she didn't think she could go a few more hours…especially if she was going to study, without something to give her some 'pep'. She sat down and sighed, her mind was not helping when it shifted to her finger where her engagement ring still sat. She couldn't bring herself to take it off, even though she knew it was pathetic…but she just couldn't do it…in her mind, she was still engaged, and waiting for him….but to Vanessa, and the others who knew the truth…it was sad.

"Can you please, please shoot me in the head right now?" Vanessa said groaning as she sat across from her on the smaller couch.

"Rough day?" Vanessa rolled her eyes at Rachel's stupid question.

"Well this one guy asked me out…." Vanessa said grabbing Rachel's pen and twirling it in her fingers.

"Um and that is bad…why?" Rachel said turning the page she was on, and scanning the first few details.

"Well….he is one of the professors to the school nearby…you know the one Jake attends."

Rachel looked up to see Vanessa's quizzical expression on her face. "What? It's not like I said yes! But I did think about it"

Rachel chuckled and groaned "You are seriously so twisted…dating a teacher…that's disgusting, even for your level."

"Hey watch it!" Vanessa said throwing her pen at Rachel, while she just chuckled.

"Oh so…um I don't know how touchy this subject is yet…but um Jake asked about you…and I know you two kind of left it weird, especially after not talking to him for a month….but he was wondering how you were."

Rachel just shrugged "I'm fine…."

Vanessa scoffed loudly "Uh yeah right….well I mean now that you are a free agent, why don't you call him…go out for a coffee or something…?"

Rachel looked over at Vanessa's mysterious little grin and shook her head "Don't even get that idea…Jake and I are just friends, there is nothing ever going to happen between us! I'm not dating anyone anyway."

Vanessa stared at Rachel a bit shocked "Ever?"

"Yes! I'm done with men!"

"Are you trying to tell me you are going for girls now?"

Rachel just groaned and threw a pillow at her "Shut up…"

"No I'm serious…because I mean if you are going that route, I know a few girls that wouldn't mind getting with you."

Rachel laughed and scoffed "Um I meant I don't want ANYONE in general to date…including girls, thank you very much."

Vanessa chuckled "I was only kidding…but you are seriously giving up dating? I really can't allow that."

Rachel looked down at her work and gulped "Please just drop it…"

Vanessa sighed "I hate to be rough and blunt here…but you know me and I will always be honest with you….you both decided to not be together right? I mean you even said it yourself that you agreed with him….well don't you think you should move on? I mean look at you Rach! You are still wearing that damn ring, and just hoping he comes back to you…why did you agree if you weren't 100% with it? Look, maybe you should talk to him, and tell him you are willing to do the long distance, if this is how you truly feel."

"No!...You don't get it do you, Vanessa he was very serious when he said everything he did…and I agreed with him because I did in some way agree with him…you wouldn't know anything about that because the only ever 'serious' guy you ever dated lasted for 5 minutes!"

Vanessa stared at her shock and anger written on her face. Rachel just looked at her, she didn't mean to say everything so harsh…and she didn't mean it, but she was just so angry and Vanessa was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"Just leave me alone!" Rachel said, grabbing her stuff and storming off into her room, leaving Vanessa crying on the couch.

Finn had not spoken to Rachel in over a month, it was driving him crazy, he said he would write…and he would, but he didn't say when…and he wasn't even sure if it was enough time for it not to be awkward. He had gotten into quite a few arguments with Kurt about what happened, with Kurt telling him he was an idiot and just a jackass.

Kurt was right, but he knew that deep down he was holding Rachel back, and that it just wasn't working out…but god how he missed her. He just wanted so badly to talk to her, to tell her about his day. He had received some of his training packet a few days ago, and the first thought that came to his mind was to call Rachel and tell her…because that was how it always had been…but he forgot that they weren't together anymore, he couldn't rely on her being the person he went to.

This was going to be the hardest thing he was ever going to do….not having Rachel to talk to.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, again seriously you guys are the reason I write this fic…and why I update so often. I hope I'm not bugging you with all my updates. But enjoy! And thanks again for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 10**

It had been 2 months and they hadn't spoken to each other. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind after all this time? Wasn't he the one that decided it was over? He sighed as he used his fork to play around with his food, which his mom had already asked him not to do it, he hadn't really spoken to his family except with a few exceptions where he had to talk, or where Kurt wouldn't shut up until he got him to talk.

He made the biggest decision of his life a few days ago (besides the whole Rachel thing), where he decided he didn't want to go to the army after all. His mom and Burt were super excited that he decided maybe it was something that was not meant for him. He had decided this after attending a class and they explained a bit more information, and after that he had a one-on-one with his drill sergeant. He couldn't really stand the guy, and everything made him irritated.

Rachel had spent her nights cramming homework into everything she did, and rarely went out. She had apologized to Vanessa for her outburst, but it seemed like Vanessa had avoided her because Rachel was starting to become easily irritable. Rachel didn't really care for anything and only wanted to make her class schedule work. It all seemed like so much, and 2 months of not talking to Finn or even hearing form him, was killing her. She hadn't or couldn't was more like it, think of another man….she hated that she couldn't will herself to move on with her life, but truly the only man she saw herself with was Finn. She groaned as she continued studying.

That night at dinner no one really acknowledged Finn's 'snooty' attitude, and he was thankful for it, but he honestly just needed someone to talk to. Maybe he should call Rachel? No, he had promised to only contact her by writing, but what good was that going to do, when he needed someone to speak to now?

"May I be excused?"

His mom raised an eyebrow and looked down to see barely anything touched, she was a little stunned because Finn usually asked for seconds…but she knew he had a lot on his mind and so she just nodded.

He excused himself and walked up the long staircase into his room, he walked over and sat at the edge of the bed closest to his small desk. He leaned over and saw his phone, his arm twitched, like he needed to pick it up and dial her number, he had her number memorized…hell who was he kidding, he had it on speed dial. He grabbed it swiftly and hit 1, the ringing made the silence in his room deafening.

He was shocked and felt his heart drop when he heard her sweet voice "Finn…?"

He gulped and looked around his room, no words formed and he was probably going to sound like an idiot with anything he came up with. So he did the only thing he could think of…he hung up on her.

He threw the phone on the bed, like it was a hot potato, he had wide eyes and his hands were shaking…what the hell did he just do?

He started panicking even more when his phone started to ring, and when he leaned in to see the screen it read 'Rach' on the screen. He inhaled and closed his eyes as he brought it to his ear and answered.

"Hello…"

"Did you just hang up on me?" Rachel said with her snarky attitude.

"uh…no what are you talking about? My phone must have butt dialed you…" he closed his eyes and hit his free hand on his forehead and mouthed 'butt dialed?'

Rachel didn't say anything and stayed silent for a few minutes "Okay…" but secretly Rachel was mortified on her end. She had spent every day thinking about him, and when she wasn't thinking about him she was dreaming about him. When she saw his phone call, she instantly answered it….but now she realized it wasn't even him that called. "I guess I should go…."

"Nooo wait! Please….."

Rachel stopped mid way of turning the page she was on and stared into nothing. "Yes…?"

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that I haven't written I mean. You probably hate me."

Rachel looked down at her work and closed her eyes, "No..I could never hate you….but why didn't you? I mean you said you would…."

"I guess I just thought maybe distance would be good, including not talking or anything like that…maybe I was wrong…I miss talking to you." That was the first time he was honest in what felt like a long time.

"Really?...I-I miss you too."

"look Rach…Kurt's going down there in a month to see a few shows, and to see you….I thought maybe I could come with him….do you think that would be okay? I mean if it's too awkward I will totally understand."

Rachel shook her head, regardless if he could see her or not. "No that would be great. Are you guys staying in a hotel?"

"Uh yeah I have no idea, Kurt's got all the details. I really can't wait to see you…."

Rachel for the first time in a long time, she smiled…and it wasn't one of those fake ones that she had been doing in a fair few occasions…but she actually smiled and her heart lit up.

"I can't wait to see you too…."

Before long they hung up. She wanted to jump up and down, maybe they could start over again, she just so badly wanted to be his fiancé again, but knew that maybe it was going to take time, and she truly didn't mind waiting.

**TBC….**

**A/N: Sorry I took a bit to upload, work went into overdrive, and I was a bit sick for the past 3 days. Anywho, sorry such a short update, but I think you'll enjoy the next update . Thanks again for reviewing, you guys make me smile so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 11**

That month couldn't have dragged on longer, Rachel had paced her room more than she could count and she aimlessly threw her hands up groaning as she processed what was going to be happening in the next few hours….she was actually going to be seeing Finn for the first time since he had broken up with her. She had tried on 5 different outfits, and nothing seemed to actually match what her mood was telling her, and nothing seemed perfect.

Vanessa had said she could raid her closet if she needed to, but truth was Vanessa only had really slutty clothes…or like Vanessa liked to say 'Sexxyyy.' She tried on a few of her dresses, but everything seemed too short, or too dressy for this occasion, and honestly Rachel wasn't really sure what you wore in these circumstances.

She was going to be seeing her ex…and not just ex boyfriend, but her fiancé at that. She had spoken to Kurt about their itinerary, and where they were going to be staying, he said they would be there mid afternoon.

After 3 hours of getting dressed, she had picked out a really simple yet cute cream colored dress with her skin colored tights, and her beige stilettos. Her dressing habits had improved throughout her months she had been here, a little thanks to Vanessa, but also from all the people that she had met here. New York had great style and Rachel was thankful for it, she loved the way she used to dress, and she still on occasion dressed like that…but sometimes she liked to dress more professional, and grown up.

She smoothed out the edges of her dress, and finished the last bit of final touches to her make up, and looked in the mirror one more time, before heading out the door and meeting the guys at the café down the street.

Kurt had told her he wanted to go out tonight, and that she had no other choice but to go with them. She had tried to smooth her way out of it, but Kurt was a genius at convincing others to do what he wanted.

Kurt and Finn had arrived in New York at 5:00 in the afternoon, but it seemed to take hours just to get off the plane. This was one of the many reasons Finn hated flying, it seemed like the flight people liked to torture the people, not to mention tourists. He sighed as he looked down at his watch, it was starting to get later than he had anticipated, and he really didn't want to be late to meet Rachel.

"What the hell is taking so god damn long?" Finn said nudging Kurt on the shoulder.

"Watch the jacket…and I don't know Finn…why don't I just raise my hand and ask them for you…that was sarcasm by the way." Kurt said raising his finger to Finn's excited look as Kurt said that.

"I just really don't want to be late…." Finn whined.

"If we are late, we are late…not much we can do." Kurt said shrugging.

Finn just stared at him a little annoyed, Kurt didn't really care being late, and usually Finn didn't either, but this was Rachel…and he hadn't seen her in so long.

Finally after about 20 minutes, they started de-boarding people, and within record speed of about 10 minutes, they were outside in the chilly air. Kurt was out of breath and saying some not so nice words to Finn for rushing him, while Finn hailed a taxi.

Rachel looked down at her phone, they were about an hour and a half late, she knew she should have waited upstairs till maybe they said they were a bit ways away. She got a little carried away while getting ready, maybe she should have just thought it through better.

She stood up and sighed as she walked towards her apartment.

"Not leaving now are you?"

She stopped where she was walking, and didn't turn around. Her heart almost dropped out of her chest, and it was beating rather quickly. She turned slowly to face a huge grinning Finn, and a flushed Kurt.

Finn couldn't help but stare at her, she looked absolutely gorgeous, and sexy as hell. She had cut her hair a few inches, he couldn't stop staring, it was like he was glued to her.

Rachel just stared, feeling every bit of the wind going through her. But before she could think or even let her brain register anything, she did the only thing she wanted to in so long. She ran in full speed with her 4 inch stilettos into his arms. He wasn't expecting that, so he made a 'Ungh" sound, as her body crashed into his. But he immediately reacted and wrapped his arms around her.

Kurt watched a bit awkwardly as they hugged in silence for a few minutes, he even stepped a few feet away, so they could have a moment. He knew what this moment meant to them, and he definitely didn't want to ruin it. As much as Kurt was against them getting married, he definitely didn't want them to split up, he loved his brother, and he loved Rachel…and they made each other happy, so he just wanted them to be together….even though they were too stubborn to see that.

He grabbed her head softly and pressed it against his cheek, smelling her hair, it smelled so sweet and made his insides burn. He brought his lips to her ear softly whispering "I missed you so much…..and you look so beautiful."

Rachel was glad he wasn't facing her, she was blushing profusely. "I missed you too….thank you, you look really great too." They stayed like that for a bit longer, but Rachel finally brought herself down and looked up to stare at him in the face.

Finally breaking the stare, she turned to face an awkward looking Kurt, he was shuffling his feet back and forth.

"Oh my god Kurt! It's so great to see you!" She said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly.

"You too munchkin! You look so much different…did you change your look or something?"

She chuckled and stared at both men. "Uh actually yeah, I've gotten quite a few fashion tips while living here."

"Well I'm impressed….I mean you looked great before, but now you look very….fashion-esque."

She smiled at him and softly placed her hand on his. "Thanks…have you grown a few inches?"

He laughed and shook his head "Your eyes are deceiving you….he's just gotten taller."

Finn laughed with him, but it was almost an awkward laugh. It was weird but Rachel didn't feel too awkward, but she knew it was still there.

"So are you guys hungry? Or did you just want to go straight to the club?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurt said smiling at her.

Finn just shrugged, before long he was being dragged off by both of them. This night was going to be interesting. He just hoped he would get some time alone with Rachel. He felt like he needed to discuss a few things and not only that but explain everything.

**TBC…..**

**A/n: I just really wanted to thank all of you for reviewing…but I especially want to thank **noro, Loveydoveface, and love10134….**for reviewing every single time I put a new chapter up. You guys are truly amazing. I really and honestly appreciate it. Well I appreciate ALL reviews, but you 3 have commented on every chapter, and that means a lot to me. So THANK YOU :D. I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter, and the next one will be a bit fun, with a bit of angst in it…not to worry, it'll be all worth it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Distance makes the heart grow**

**A Finchel Fic**

**First ever Finchel Fic…please be kind, I decided to stop doing Monchele fics for a while because a lot of people were taking them too literally instead of enjoying it. So I decided to do my OTP. **

**This takes place after 3x22, I had this idea after I watched the finale, and decided that I had to write it down. What happens when Finn and Rachel do the whole 'long distance relationship?' is it meant to be? Or will it tear them apart? Read and find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fic, all characters go to Ryan, Ian, and Brad**

**Rating: For now it's going to be M because I do think I want to add smut…not sure yet though. (keep in mind, if you don't like smut you might not like my fic…just forewarning).**

**Chapter 12**

The club was packed, mostly with college kids and drunk older men. Rachel entered first, but stayed really close to Finn as they made their way to the bar.

"Do you want anything?" Finn practically had to yell to be able to be heard through the pounding music.

Rachel nodded "I'll have whatever you have." She shouted back.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, looking over at Kurt's excited expression at all the interesting people.

Kurt just shook his head, not looking at Finn as he said this. "I'm going to go dance…do you want to join?" Kurt said looking over at them two.

Rachel looked up at Finn and it seemed like they both had the same idea, they wanted to stay back and talk with each other…or at least try with this loud music. Rachel shook her head and Finn followed suit.

Kurt nodded "See you in a bit then.." He said shimming his way to the middle and dancing with anyone he could find.

Rachel laughed as she watched Kurt grinding on this girl who seemed to be a little on the drunk side, but excited to dance with Kurt as well.

Finn handed her a bottle and sat down on the stool. He stared at Rachel, and watched as she took her coat off, and noticed the dress she had on. She looked really good, and he couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin where her dress cut. "You look really beautiful." Finn shouted over at Rachel.

Rachel looked at him as she smoothed her hair over, and pursed her lips "What?" She shouted over at him.

He put his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her in towards him, they were so close that his lips were resting on her cheek, he brought his mouth up to her ear "I said you look really beautiful…"

He kept her pressed up against him, he didn't want to move, nor have her push him away, he could smell her completely and she smelled so sweet. He missed her so much.

She had her arms over his shoulder, she pulled on his neck to bring him down to her level once more "Thank you…you look really good yourself…"

They stared at each other, Rachel hated this, having him here…but knowing he wasn't hers…or at least not completely.

"This is so not my scene…" Rachel said while looking up at him, he nodded "Yeah mine either…but Kurt's having fun." Finn said shrugging.

Rachel pushed off of him a little and straightened her dress out, making sure nothing was exposed. She smiled over at Finn and sat down on the stool next to his. She took a sip of her beer and made a face.

Finn laughed "Not good." He said loudly so she could hear.

She shrugged and looked down to stare at the bottle. "I hate beer…"

He chuckled "Well do you want something else?"

She shook her head "This is fine…I don't really like to drink much anyway."

He nodded, he looked down to see the bottle in his hand, he twirled it a little, and then stared over at Rachel who was staring at him.

"I really want to talk to you…like not here though." He said keeping his eyes on her.

She nodded "Yeah I think that's a good idea…maybe later after we leave here, we can go get something to eat and talk…."

He nodded as well and sighed, he really was so not into clubs, most people were so drunk that they weren't even enjoying themselves.

"Hiiiii…." Finn turned to see a really pretty blonde girl staring back up at him, she placed her hands on his arm playfully and just stared at him.

Rachel looked over to see this girl all over Finn, she wanted to just grab this girl and push her away from him, but she had no right to say or do anything..Finn wasn't hers, and technically he could do whatever he wanted….but it didn't take away the jealousy she felt seeing some random girl start flirting with him, and completely ignore Rachel.

Finn felt really uncomfortable, I mean he felt bad for this girl, because she was clearly drunk, and probably lonely for company…but Rachel was sitting right next to him and it was just weird…plus he knew Rachel was definitely staring from the glaring he could see through his peripheral.

"Um hi…" Finn didn't even know what to say to her.

"Do you want to dance…?" The girl asked almost in a pleading tone.

"Uh actually, I'm here with someone, and I don't' think it would be polite of me to go dance with someone else."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the girl shot a threatening look at Rachel.

"Oh well maybe she can find someone else to dance with….just one dance…please?" Finn sighed and shook his head "No…I'm sorry..uhhh what was your name?"

"Darla….but you can call me anything you want sexy." Finn felt his cheeks burn red, he felt like he was on fire.

"I believe you heard him….no means no….bye Stacy." Rachel said standing up and standing next to Finn, even though he towered over her, she still had impact when she held her ground like that.

"It's Darla….and fine…" The girl said while giving Rachel the 'I hate you' stare, and then smiling sweetly to Finn, while placing one hand on his cheek and then walking away, but giving Rachel one last 'fuck you' look.

Finn felt awkward but looked down to see Rachel now staring at her bottle like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you okay?" He asked while leaning down so she could hear him better.

She shrugged "I want to go…." She said feeling tears wanting to come out, she had to force herself so hard not to cry.

He nodded, he knew that she was upset but she looked almost on the verge of tears…he knew it had something to do with what just happened, but a lot of it was due to them needing to talk.

He placed his hand on hers, "Let me go get Kurt…"

She nodded and watched as he walked over, pushing through people and saying "Sorry…" as he accidentally knocked into a few people.

"Hey man, I'm taking Rachel home, she isn't feeling it…do you want to come or do you want to stay?"

Kurt looked at him offended that he asked him that question. "I'm in New York…in one of THE best clubs, I'm here for only a few days…and you think I'm leaving? I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

Finn laughed but he was still not really sure to leave him here by himself, he didn't really know anyone, and he didn't know New York all that well.

"I am not sure to leave you here alone man…"

Kurt rolled his eyes "I can get a cab, and I'm pretty sure that is all I need…plus I know you two have some stuff to talk about…go, I'll be fine. I have my phone in case okay?"

Finn nodded before walking over to where Rachel was, she now had her coat on and was staring at him. "He is staying…he'll be fine." He said looking at Rachel's worried look.

They walked in silence to her apartment, it wasn't really awkward silence, more like they needed it so it felt nice.

They finally reached her place, and went straight to her living room. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked looking over at him, as they both took off their jackets.

"No…not really hungry or thirsty." Finn said realizing he felt a little nauseous.

She nodded and sat down right across from him.

Finn stared at her "Why did you sit all the way over there?"

Rachel shrugged "I think it's best…"

Finn scoffed "Um why?" but he kind of knew the answer.

"I don't trust myself with you….."

But he wasn't expecting that whole answer. He gulped and felt a little nervous. He nodded politely.

"Hows school?" He asked interested on how everything was going with her.

"I don't really want to talk about that….." She said looking down at the carpet, trying to focus on anything but him.

"Can I ask you why you looked so upset at the club?" He said looking over at her.

"I just…I shouldn't have felt the way I did…and that makes me upset with myself."

Finn just stared at her a bit confused but listening to every word.

"What did you feel?"

She wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't feel it was appropriate at this time. "Isn't it obvious? I was completely jealous…and you are not with me anymore…I shouldn't be feeling that way anymore."

He sighed but now understood why she looked so ashamed after she pretty much yelled at the girl.

"You have every right to be jealous…we have a lot of history together, it's crazy for you to not feel that way….I know I would be jealous if I saw a guy hitting on you….I would be furious."

Rachel bit her bottom lip and felt the tears start to fall. "I know…but that's the thing Finn…I hate us being apart…I think it's the stupidest thing we have ever done, and I don't want to be the way we are anymore."

He nodded "I don't either…I want to be with you, and I know it's so crazy because of everything that happened…but I want to be with you completely."

She looked up to see him just staring at her, so honest and completely just giving himself to her.

"I want to be with you too…but I need to know that you won't run away again if things happen to be a bit rough…because I can't go through that again." Rachel said looking up at him, with tear stains on her cheek.

"I won't…I'm not going to the army anymore, and I think maybe me moving here will be the best thing for us…maybe I can go to school here or do something with my life. Start over, with you…." He said getting on the carpet, and scooting over to where she was, she sat up straight to stare at him.

"I want to be engaged to you again…." He said while staring up at her. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him softly. "What do you say?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes….It was always you…no one but you." She said kissing him and pulling him harder as they deepened the kiss.

**THE END….**

**I had THE hardest time finding where to go with this last chapter. I wanted to finish it here because I have another idea for a Finchel fic, so I wanted to end this one a bit early to make a new one. If you have anything YOU want to read for my next fic, please add it to the comments and I will get on that. THANK YOU so much for reading this and reviewing you guys rock!**


End file.
